Their The Men
by KNSJ
Summary: Today was the day where everything was going to change. Us, Winx club was going to do the impossible and we were going to success. We are going to be going to Red Fountain to show these specialists that even fairies can fight like them. Saladin and Miss Faragonda has given us the opportunity of the life time and we were ready for it. *I do not own the Winx Club. Rated: T-M*
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day where everything was going to change. Us, Winx club was going to do the impossible and we were going to success. We are going to be going to Red Fountain to show these specialists that even fairies can fight like them. Saladin and Miss Faragonda has given us the opportunity of the life time and we were ready for it.

We walked into Miss Faragonda's office and saw Headmaster Saladin standing there with her. I looked over and saw Roxy sitting there confused. She was the only one left there. I looked at the others and heard Stella say,

"We did not do it. Whatever those boys said to you we did not do."

I just rolled my eyes at Stella. She always went to conclusion. We waited for someone to tell us what was going on. It was just the beginning of the year and they couldn't already have a mission for us. Miss Faragonda smiled at us and said,

"I have a special mission for you girls and it is an undercover mission."

"What is it headmistress? Is that why Headmaster Saladin is here?" Tecna asked.

"Yes that is why he is here. We want you to go undercover to Red Fountain." Miss Faragonda said to us.

We could not believe this. We were just talking about what they guys said to us.

*Flash Back*

 _We sat at the café waiting for our orders. We looked over and saw the Red Fountain boys coming in. Of course the boys that were coming in was the ones that we do not like at all. We sat there quietly. Layla started the conversation,_

 _"I think we could do it. Don't you?"_

 _"Do what?" Stella asked._

 _"Be like the boys. They are just learning how to fight and learning things like we are at Alfea." Layla said._

 _"Yeah, I think we could do it. We do know a few things about protection ourselves." I said._

 _"What are you talking about Bloom?" A male voice asked confused._

 _We turned around to face the guys. It was Prince Sky who asked me the question. I smiled to him and said,_

 _"We were just talking about how we think we could do what you do at Red Fountain."_

 _The guys started to laugh. They thought we were being funny. They did not know that we were being serous about it._

 _"Wait you are serious?" Riven asked shocked._

 _"Yes we are serious. We work as hard as you do at Red Fountain." Musa stated._

*End of Flash Back*

I smiled to the girls and they nodded. We faced the two Head of the school.

"What do you want us to do and how does this help Red Fountain?" I asked.

"This is going to show the boys at my school that you fairies have a strong soul and can be as equal as them. I am also testing one of the squads there on their on their training and knowledge." Headmaster Saladin explained.

We nodded and Headmistress Faragonda asked,

"So do you girls want to do this for us?"

I looked at the girls and said,

"We decided that we will do it."

"Great now you are going to need to change you're appearance. I had Palladium make these potions to change your identities. But there is one thing that I do need to tell you. Your identities are going to have to be,


	2. Chapter 2

"Great now you are going to need to change you're appearance. I had Palladium make these potions to change your identities. But there is one thing that I do need to tell you. Your identities are going to have to be males." Miss Faragonda told us.

We looked at each other and nodded. I turned to Miss Faragonda and asked,

"How do we do that?"

"Professor Palladium has some potions for you and Professor Wizgiz has some transformation spells for you to use." Miss Faragonda explained.

Professor Palladium handed us the potions as Professor Wizgiz said,

"Now pronounce after me, 'Masculum Et Feminam'."

We pronounced it at the same time. I looked over to the girls and saw that they were guys now. I gasped and we all looked at each other. We looked at Headmistress Faragonda and she looked pleased. She looked over to Saladin and said,

"Hey are all your now. Good luck Winx."

"We will do our best Headmistress. We will see you soon." I told her.

We left Alfea with Headmaster Saladin. We walked into Red Fountain. The boys glanced at us but did not take a second glance like they would if we were our female selves. We entered Headmaster Saladin's office. Codatorta waited for him in there with Sky and his squad.

"Thank you Codatorta for bringing the boys here."

Codatorta nodded and looked over to us. Saladin noticed and said,

"Oh Codatorta let me introduce you to our transfers from Tir Nan Og." Saladin said.

"I did not realize that Tir Nan Og was now a specialist school as well." Codatorta said.

"Yes it is. It just started this year. Queen Nebula has extended it this summer." Roxy spoke up.

Codatorta nodded and Saladin looked from Codatorta and to use and said,

"Boys introduce yourselves."

"I'm Blake, that's Aster, over there is Florence, Angel, Isaac, Tarence and last but not least Reece." I said point to Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and lastly Roxy.

We all looked different. Flora hand long brown hair that was braided down her back and she was taller than when she was a girl. Layla had dark brown hair that was spiked everywhere and was shorter, it went no longer then past her ears. Musa was the same high as she was before but her hair was short and there was piece that stuck up on top of her head. Stella was much more muscle then she was as a girl her hair was to her shoulders but it was much flatter than usual, she looked good as a guy. Tecna had her purple hair still but it was short and spiked up top. She wear glasses and was taller then usual. Roxy had her hair slicked back and it was her purple hair with the tips orange, she was more muscular than before. I still had my red hair but it was shorter to my ears and the front of it flopped into my face. I was much more muscular then I was as a fairy. We all looked different but it was a new change.

"Sky your squad will be paired up with them to help them out around the school. I have matched you all up with one guy. Sky you are going to be partnered with Blake, Brandon your with Aster, Timmy and Isaac, Helia you are going to help out Florence, Riven your paired with Angel, Nex you are helping Tarence, and Manuel you are going to show Reece around." Saladin explained.

The boys nodded and they left the room with us following. We went to their room and just stood there as the guys did their own thing. Sky looked at us and said,

"Make yourselves at home. Our place is your place. Florence you will be staying with Helia next door. Nex is two doors down Terrance and Reece the opposite way is Manuel's room."

We all nodded and sat down where there was space. I looked around and noticed Sky was tossing his phone in the air but then would pause to pick a number but then changes his mind. I looked over to the others and said,

"What are you doing, umm?"

Sky looked at me and said,

"Oh we did not introduce ourselves. Riven get Helia, Nex, and Manuel."

Riven banded on the wall and screamed,

"HELIA! NEX!" Then went across the room to bang on the other wall, "MANUEL!"

They came in and looked at Riven and Helia said,

"What do you want Riven?"

Riven tilted his head towards Sky. They looked at Sky and said,

"I'm Sky, that's Helia, Riven, Timmy, Nex, Brandon, Timmy, and the new addition Manuel." Sky introduced his whole squad.

"Well nice to meet you all. Like I asked before, what are you doing Sky? You keep looking at your phone like you are expecting someone to call or you are debating to call someone." I asked.

Sky looked at me and said,

"You are really a good observer there Blake."

I just shrugged and said,

"So who are you debating to call? A girlfriend?"

Sky laughed and said,

"No girlfriend. Just someone that I have feelings for but I put my twelve size shoe into my ten sized mouth."

The rest of his friends nodded in agreement. It was like they already knew who he was talking about.

"Then who is it you are debating to call?" Stella asked.

"It's a girl from Alfea. I don't think you know her but her name is,


	3. Chapter 3

"It's a girl from Alfea. I don't think you know her but her name is Bloom." Sky admitted.

Stella looked over to Bloom and smirked. They guys looked at him and Sky asked,

"Do you know her Blake?"

"Well, they are the Winx club right?" Bloom asked.

Sky nodded and said,

"How do you know them? Do you really know them?"

"Yes we do know the Winx club. They came to visit Tir Nan Og when we were there this summer. We all got to know them personally. Right guys." Bloom looked at the others of the Winx.

"Yeah, we all got to know them greatly. They are great girls." Stella said smiling.

The guys looked to each other concerned. You could tell they were thinking of something. Riven was clutching his fists and grinding his teeth. He was trying to not attack them or just Angel.

"What's wrong guys? It seems like you are concerned or in Riven's case wanting to beat up Angel." Stella asked.

"Well, the thing is I think us guys got the wrong impression here. Are you guys dating the Winx?" Helia admitted for his friends.

"No, we are not dating the Winx club. They are just good friends with them." Flora said.

The boys started to calm down and act normal again. Helia, Nex, and Manual went back to their room with their new roommates following them.

Flora looked around Helia's room and saw painting everywhere. She walked up to them and noticed that there were a few of painting of her.

"What are you looking at?" Helia asked walking over to Flora.

He then realized that Flora was looking at the painting of herself.

"Why do you have paintings of Flora?" She asked him.

Flora was still not use to her deep voice as a guy. She was startled a few times. She looked at Helia and saw that he was getting nervous.

"Well the thing is. I guess you could say that Flora is my mus. I cannot get her out of my head." Helia admitted.

"Wow, I bet she does not know that." Flora forced out of her mouth.

"No, she doesn't." Helia said with a shy smile.

Flora laughed and said,

"I bet she would really be surprised about all of this if she ever sees it. You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah," Helia said sitting at his desk. "I actually transfer schools because of her."

Flora looked at him shocked and Helia said,

"I know I know. Transferring schools where you do not really fit into sounds ridiculous. A pacifist at a fighting school. But talking to her and being around Flora was amazing. She had some great points on why a pacifist like me should come to a school like this. I just told everyone that I transferred for my grandfather but the truth is the rumors are right. I did transfer because of Flora."

"Wow that is something else." Flora admitted.

She did not know what else to say. She could not believe that Helia actually liked her. She saw how late it was getting and Helia noticed as well and said,

"You can have the bed if you want. I can take the floor."

"What? No, I will take the floor. It's your room." Flora stated.

"No, it's going to be alright. You can sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor. I don't care. It's your room as well now too." Helia added.

The next morning was strange for the girls. They guys gave them a horrible awakening. The guys each took one of the girls and poured cold water on them to wake them up. One of the guys even got Flora that morning.

"Morning newbies!" Riven yelled.

They all looked tired as dogs. Everyone went down to breakfast. Today was going to be their first day in class. Each Winx was going to follow one of Sky's squad member around the class.

Bloom was paired with Sky, Stella and Brandon, Helia got paired with Flora, Tecna was with Timmy, Layla was paired with Nex, Musa and Riven, and lastly Roxy and Manual together. They all went their separate ways after breakfast. Most of the day went by fast for the Winx club. Before they knew it was lunch. The guys meet up and sat down together. Bloom looked at the other Winx and said,

"I can't believe what they have to do for the school routine. This is insane."

The girls agreed in a nodded. Timmy looked over to Tecna and said,

"So Isaac, what do you think of the classes so far?"

"They are interesting. I really like them. Who knew that there could be so many different technology classes to take?" She said excitedly.

"Told you that you would enjoy it." Timmy smiled over to her kindly.

They all went into a conversation about the school and how it was different from Tir Nan Og. Roxy did most of the talking then. She knew the most of the planet then everyone else.

"It's interesting that Reece know most of everything about Tir Nan Og. It's like the rest of you know nothing of it." Riven pointed out.

The girls looked to each other and Roxy spoke up and said,

"Well, the thing is,


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, the thing is I had visited Tir Nan Og before the summer program started and I spent some close time with Roxy during it. She told me so much about the planet that it just stuck with me I guess." Roxy said quickly trying to cover up the truth.

"Well that's cool. We have been there once before. It is a magical place." Timmy shared with a pause before saying magical.

Everyone stayed quiet for a while and Layla put her head down in sadness. She was remembering Nabu and his sacrifice he made. It still hurt but she knew that Nabu would want her to be happy and remember him as hero. The guys looked over to Layla and Roy spoke up and asked,

"Are you alright Tarence?"

"What? Oh yeah." Layla said seeing that everyone was looking at her. "Yeah I was just in my mind." She said.

The guys nodded and they all headed to defense class. The girls were excited to have their first defense class today. They knew a few things from practice but they were not sure what they guys go through. As they all walk into the classroom they saw some guys already fighting and others were doing sword practice. They were looking everywhere. Timmy could see that the girls were nervous.

"Don't worry guys. You are going to be fine. If you were taught at Tir Nan Og, I think you will be fine. You guys got to work next with fairies. That is more then we can say." Timmy said trying to reassure them.

"Thanks Timmy. That helps a lot." Tecna told him with a smile.

Once defense started the girls did not know that they were going to be so much work. They girls followed the guys with the best of their ability. Half way done they all took the break. Brandon through a water bottle to Stella and sat down next to her.

"How are you doing?" Brandon asked.

"I did not realize how much work you guys do here every day. This is insane." Stella told him.

"I guess Tir Nan Og do things different there. Don't they Aster?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's different. You guys really push yourself here." Stella shared.

"Well, with everything that has been going on. Plus, knowing the Winx club it makes me want to do better. I know the other guys would agree with me." Brandon said looking to his friends.

Stella watched Brandon. She did not realize that he felt that way. Maybe she was wrong about him and should have not judged him. Stella had a new look on things here and on Brandon. She looked over to her friends and saw that they had the same looks on their faces.

Once defense was over they had one more class and that was dragon training. Bloom and Roxy light up when they saw the dragons. Sky was walking by Bloom and said,

"You like dragons?"

"Yeah, they are amazing animals. So mysterious and magical in their own way." Bloom shared.

Sky snickered and grin. Bloom looked at him and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you sound like Bloom." Sky said.

"Oh, well you know. That is something Bloom and myself have a common interest." Bloom said.

They walked into the barn and there was so many different dragons. Sky was showing Bloom all of the different ones. They went to the back and saw one that was isolated alone. She turned to Sky and asked,

"Who is that one?"

"That is one from Pyro. He is still getting use to the place. Codatorta is the only one that takes care of this one right now." Sky said.

Bloom walked closer to the dragon. Sky was about to grab her but she pushed his hand out of the way. The dragon was calm and just starred at Bloom. She whispered to it,

"It's alright. I will get you home. You do not belong here."

She looked at Sky and said,

"This poor creature is acting out at all of you because he does not belong here. He is use to the open sky at Pyro. Not in a barn caged up."

Bloom left the barn and headed to the headmaster's office. Sky was behind her but she shut the door on this face. Bloom was face to face with Saladin.

"How can I help you Blake?" He asked.

Bloom quickly changed back and looked at Saladin and said,

"How can you take a Pyro dragon from its home? He does not belong here. He needs to go home. I know that you have other dragons but you breed them here. But he wasn't."

Saladin looked at her and said,

"You need to know that the Pyro dragon that is in our position is,


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to know that the Pyro dragon that is in our position is in danger." Saladin explained to her.

Bloom looked at him shocked and looked out of the window to where the dragons were. She sighed and said,

"When will he be able to go back?"

"As soon as he is stronger to defend himself in the area so that he can find a mate to breed with." Saladin said.

Bloom nodded and was about to leave before Saladin said,

"How about I assign you to him to train?"

Bloom eyes lighten up and smiled. She was so excited. She did not know what to say. Bloom was speechless. She nodded and squealed. Before leaving she left as Blake and started to walk down the hall. She turned the hall and bumped into Sky. He looked at her confused.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to Saladin about the Pyro dragon." I explained to him.

We walked quietly to the rooms. I sat down next to the girls and whispered to them,

"I think I may have done something stupid."

They looked at me and Tecna asked,

"What did you do?"

Before I could explain to her about me changing back to a girl and talking to Saladin, not making sure that there was anyone in the hallway or near that hallway. She looked over to Sky and saw him talking to the guys.

"So something weird just happened." Sky said sitting onto his bed.

"What is it?" Nex asked.

"I swear I thought I heard Bloom in Saladin's office but Blake was there." Sky explained.

Timmy looked at Sky confused. He thought he was making no sense. He looked to the other guys. They were as confused as he was.

"You got to be kidding me?" Riven asked.

"No, I am serious. I heard her voice. I cannot mistake her voice anywhere. At first I thought it was not her also remembering that she and the Winx are on a mission on Earth but then she started to rant about Pyro and I knew it was her." Sky explained.

Tecna glance over to Bloom with big eyes. The girls could feel eyes on them and looked over to the boys. Layla spoke up first and asked,

"What's wrong guys?"

"What?" Nex asked.

"I asked what's up? Why are you starring at us or mostly at Blake?" She asked again.

"Well, the thing is Sky thought he heard Bloom in Saladin's office but Blake was in there with Saladin and Bloom's on Earth. Right?" Timmy asked looking at Tecna for answers.

She looked at the other Winx. None of them knew what to say. They were scared that they were caught. Tecna took a deep breath and said,

"Well, the thing is," Before she could say anything the alarms started to go off.

They ran out of their rooms and looked around. Bloom looked to Sky and asked,

"What is going on?"

"That alarm is to….


	6. Chapter 6

"That alarm is to everything. Someone is trying to attack the school. Let's go!" Sky screamed running out of the room.

They all followed him and went to find Saladin Everyone was running around like maniacs. The Winx looked to each other and thought this is not really how they act. They seem so controlled when it came to protecting their school. They look like chickens without their heads and that is not just the upper class mans.

"I thought you all know how to be prepared when it came to emergencies?" Tecna asked.

The guys looked at each other and around the rooms. They were used to the way it was run and mostly how it goes when it came to emergency. They ran down the halls. They helped the lower class man get to their areas where they are supposed to be. They ran pass some teachers and students going to their position in the school. The girls got to think that they are more organized since the school was attacked the last time they were there. Saladin ran up to him and said,

"Sky, Blake, Brandon, and Aster go pair up and take the jets to lead group one and two. The rest of you follow your leader and go to your position."

The guys nodded and ran to where they were supposed to go. The school shook where it stood. Everyone looked at each other and ran much quicker to where they were ordered to go. Tecna looked at Timmy worried.

"What do you think is going on? Who could be attacking the school?" She asked confused.

"I have no idea but we will find out soon. Just hold on because it's going to be a bumpy ride up Isaac." Timmy said reassuring her.

They exit the elevator and passed Codatora. He nodded and went onto the computer. Tecna watched as Timmy went to work. He was in his area of control. She felt bad of herself that she thought Timmy wasn't that brave but you have to be brave to lead the whole school into danger and to make sure that they are alright. She smiled to herself and had a new perspective of him. Tecna followed Timmy up to the control center and he quickly got to work. He put his head set on and Tecna just watched him control all the groups to their positions and where to go next.

"Do you see who is attacking the school Timmy?" Sky asked.

"No I don't see anyone. There is no one there." Timmy said confused.

He was looking around and did not know what was going on. He checked every camera and motion sensors that were in the school.

"What are you doing?" She asked interested.

"I am trying to figure out who is trying to attack the school but I can't find anything." Timmy explained.

Tecna then started to think about it. What if they are not be able to be seen and they can fly without being detected. She remembers how the Trix were able to come into Alfea and was invisible and still caused harm and torture. It then clicked! She ran over to the controls and then said,

"Listen to me. Turn on the motion sensors of row three on your jets. Then Timmy turn on code 55."

Timmy quickly did and then the whole alarms were going off. All you heard from Sky was,

"How did they get out of the book?"


	7. Chapter 7

"How did they get out of the book?" Sky asked.

The Trix saw that they were spotted and Icy said,

"Tell the world that we are back and ready to take over!"

Right after that the Trix disappeared. Tecna looked over to Timmy and saw that he was worried. He looked to Tecna and said,

"Let's go. Everyone is going to be in the auditorium."

Tecna followed him to the auditorium. Everyone was talking at once. The girls looked to each other and did not know what to think. Saladin came up onto the stage and said,

"Quiet down. This is serious but we can deal with it. I have already got word to Alfea and they are taking precaution now. We are going to have to be on caution as well."

"Where are the Winx? They will be able to get the Trix back into the book. They are the only one that can jump from dimensions to get into the book world." Some screamed.

Right then all the guys started to yell at once about the Winx. Right then Riven and the guys stood on the stage and Riven screamed,

"Well, we don't get the Winx right now. But we all know what we have to do. The Winx are on an important mission on Earth. I think right now they are wishing to be back here to kick some Trix asses. Because if we all know the Winx like us, we all know that they hate the Trix and would want to put them back to where they were. But permanently."

Everyone stayed quiet. The girls looked to each other and smiled to each other. They could not believe that the guys were so depend on them. But not their guys. Sky spoke up next,

"We can do this. Now let's get ready for a fight for the future. They are weak and they will just start small and then go big."

Everyone nodded and went back to their rooms. They girls went to Saladin's office. Saladin walked in right after them. The girls changed back and Bloom said,

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Hold on." Saladin said. He made his office soundproof and then Faragonda came through the mirror.

"Hello girls." She said with a smile.

"Miss Faragonda. What are you doing here?" Musa asked.

"We need to talk about something big. The Trix are back. We don't know how but I have Daphne looking into that with Fairy Godmother. But we need to know what you want to do? Do you still want to go on with the experiment or come back to get rid of the Trix?" Miss Faragonda asked.

The girls looked to each other and it was like they knew what they wanted to say without even saying it. Bloom spoke up and said,

"This could be an advantage for us. The Trix doesn't know that we are not us. But we think we can do both. If things get too hard then we will do what is right and change back and fight as the fairies we are."

Miss Faragonda nodded and said her good byes. She went back through the mirror back to Alfea. Saladin smiled to the girls and said,

"I am glad that you girls have decided to stay. Now let's get back to your room to get changed."

The girls nodded and quickly changed back as the guy version. The girls went to their rooms and Musa walked over to Riven. He was laying on his bed and looked up asking,

"Where did you guys go?"

"Um. Had to talk to Saladin about something. But everything is alright. You guys did good up there with your speech." Musa stated.

"Yeah, it's what the girls would want them to hear. We have been through enough with them to know what they are thinking and their moves." Riven stated.

"So you think you know what they are doing right now?" Musa asked.

"Well, Angel the thing is they are doing something on Earth that they are need them for. Those girls never get a break I swear. I question when they will ever have a normal year." Riven started to ramble.

"Well, if my ears are hearing right was that you talking about the winx nicely." Musa said teasing him.

"Oh shut it Ang." Riven spatted back.

"Serious Riven. You are not the tough guy that everyone thinks you are. You do have a caring side. That caring side is for a certain fairy, I think." Musa said.

"Well, look who is all a pixie." Riven said with a laugh.

Musa just shook her head. She knew he was just doing that to ignore the question. But she will get the answer out of them sooner or later.

"Wake up!" The boys screamed to the girls. They jumped up and looked around. The guys laughed at this and Sky said,

"Get dressed. We have a transportation mission to do."

"What are we transporting?" Bloom asked.

"It's not what. It's who." Brandon stated.

"Who are we transporting then?" Stella asked.

"The schools of,


	8. Chapter 8

"The schools of Alfea for Fairies." Sky said heading to the door.

The girls followed the guys and they went to the ships. Once landing to the school. The girls were ready to go. Sky walked out of the ship and up to Miss Faragonda. She smiled to the guys and said,

"I see you have new students."

"Yes, they are transfers from Tir Nan Og. This is Blake, Aster, Florence, Angel, Isaac, Tarence, and Reece." Sky introduced.

"Well, nice to meet you boys." Miss Faragonda stated.

"Have you heard anything from the girls?" Brandon asked concerned.

"Yes, they are doing alright. They wish everyone here good luck and wishes everyone's safety." Miss Faragonda stated.

"Is there any way for them to come back here earlier? They are safe right?" Timmy asked.

"They wish they could come back soon but they are need on Earth and yes they are safe." Miss Faragonda answered.

The guys nodded and then Sky asked,

"Where are we taking these lovely fairies?"

"You are taking them to a clearing on the other side of Magix." Miss Faragonda stated.

The guys nodded. They went back onto the ships with the fairies. The ship was quiet at first then one of the fairies spoke up and asked,

"Are any of you guys single?"

"Most of us are single but some of us already have our eyes on other girls. Sorry ladies but we are just doing this for business. We are not here to flirt." Sky spoke up.

"Oh. Well, maybe you could bend your own rules for once." Another fairy asked.

"What don't you get from no. We are not interested. Sorry to tell you fairies." Riven spatted.

The ship went silent and Tecna leaned over to Timmy asking,

"Does this happen every time?"

"Yeah, they are interested because we are the number one squad and Sky is a prince. But we are not interested in them. Our hearts kind of belong to someone else." Timmy admitted.

Tecna raised an eyebrow to Timmy. He just shrugged and went back to constraining on landing. They guys turned to face the fairies. Timmy spoke up and said,

"Just contact the ship and we will come back to get you. We are here if you need any help."

"Don't worry we are not going to need your help. But I guess we will contact you when we are done." The fairy said laughing.

The others left with her. Stella turned to the guys and asked,

"Are they always like that?"

"Most of them yes. But there is still a few that are caring and thank us I guess." Brandon stated.

"They just use you and don't see how much you guys really care to help them." Bloom spoke up.

"It's whatever. We are used to it. Not much can change with people." Sky stated.

"Well. You would be surprised at that. I think everyone will be surprised." Bloom muttered to herself.

"What's that Blake?" Sky asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud. So now what?" Bloom asked.

"Now we go back to Red Foundation and wait for them to be ready to go." Timmy stated.

They headed back to Red Foundation and saw Saladin walking up to them. Sky looked at him and asked,

"What do you need Saladin?"

"There has been a sighting on Earth of the Trix. I need you guys to go but you guys stay back." Saladin stated to the girls.

Sky nodded and then asked,

"Why can't they come. I think they are ready sir."

"They don't know Earth like you guys. It will be easier to track the Trix down. I need these guys here for another mission. So go and get ready. Will the rest of you follow me?" Saladin stated.

The girls followed him to his office. Saladin silenced his office and the girls changed back to themselves.

"We have to go to Earth! They are going to look for us as well." Musa stated.

"I know so I would hurry up before they get there." Saladin said with a smile.

The girls nodded and Stella transported them to Earth.

*Guys POV*

Sky ran to the ship with the others. They started up and Brandon looked back and said,

"I wish the guys could come. The girls would really like to meet them."

"Yeah but we can't help what Saladin has planned. So let's go to Earth boys." Sky stated.

They nodded and headed to Earth. As they landed, Timmy asked,

"What now?"

"Let's find the girls. They will be able to help out." Sky stated.

They guys nodded and then headed out. They started at the park. Right there they heard laughter. The guys could identify those voices anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice asked.

The guys smiled and Sky spoke up and said,

"Looking for you. We need your help. We know that you guys are busy her but we need you guys."

The rest of the guys nodded and they looked right in the eyes of…..


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the guys nodded and they looked right in the eyes of Winx club. The girls exchanged looks and Bloom spoke up and asked,

"What help do you need?"

"The Trix was spotted on Earth and we thought the first place they would attack was Gardenia where you girls are. We need your help to protect Earth from the Trix." Sky explained.

Bloom nodded and then walked to the beach. The girls followed her and the guys did as well. Sky walked next to Bloom and asked,

"How have you been?"

"Good, missing Magix. How about you?" She asked.

"You know been busy. Been working along a new team that Saladin placed with us." Sky explained.

"Really?" She asked trying to hid a smirk.

"Yeah, they are some good guys." Sky explained.

Bloom just nodded and the got the beach and looked around. Riven sat down on a picnic bench and asked,

"So what are we to do now? There is not Trix in sight."

Right then on cue the Trix showed up. Musa glared at him and said sarcastically,

"Way to open your big mouth."

"Well, how did you three ugly get out of the book? What the book did not like your personalities and it shot you out of the new edition?" Stella asked with a laugh.

"That is none of your concern. Your only concern is saving yourself." Icy stated.

The Winx looked to each other and nodded. They quickly Winxed up. (The outfit are like butterflix but not looking like a cupcake. It has the flow of Bloomix but with a mature style.) They surrounded the Trix and then a battle started. They guys stood on the ground looking at each other confused on what they should do. They did not have a ship or anything to get up there to help the Winx out.

*Riven's POV*

I watched Musa fight Darcy with Tecna and Stella. It was intense. I wanted to be up there helping her out but I knew the fairies could do it themselves. I looked around and saw that there was still people in the way of getting hurt. I ran over to Sky and said,

"Let's get these people to safety before the Trix get any funny ideas."

Sky nodded and then started to bark orders at us. We started to get everyone to safety. I heard screaming and looked up. The Winxs where alright. It looked like they were fighting with physical skills with their magic. I paused to think about it. That seemed odd but then I heard the scream again. I looked around to see,


	10. Chapter 10

Sky nodded and then started to bark orders at us. We started to get everyone to safety. I heard screaming and looked up. The Winxs where alright. It looked like they were fighting with physical skills with their magic. I paused to think about it. That seemed odd but then I heard the scream again. I looked around to see a little girl that was stuck under a beach table. She looked scared and I ran over to her and grabbed her. I got her back to her mother and she thanked me. I turned back around see the Trix gone and the girls came back down.

"Well that was impressive." I spoke up.

*Musa's POV*

We landed and walked over to the specialist. Riven smiled to me and said,

"Well that was impressive."

"What do you mean? Are we supposed to take that as a compliment?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you could take it as ever as you want. It was supposed to be a compliment. But there was something interesting about your fighting." Riven stated.

Everyone looked at Riven confused. Riven looked at the guys and said,

"Please tell me that you all saw what I saw when they were fighting."

Timmy nodded and said,

"You mean on how they were fighting more hands on then magic with the Trix."

"Well, I guess that we learned a lot for you guys over the years that it is like second nature to us now." I explained.

The girls all pitched in and agreed with me. But we all looked scared on what the boys said. Were they onto our secret about being the guys.

"Alright, I guess." Sky spoke up.

We all went back to the park and relaxed on the grass. I sat by Riven and asked,

"So how are things in Magix?"

"Alright, I have been keeping myself busy by training this new squad that has been following us around. Some of the guys are not that bad." Riven admitted.

"Really?" I asked trying to be impressed.

"Yeah, they say they know you girls." Riven spoke up.

All the girls looked toward Riven and Bloom spoke up and asked,

"Are you talking about Blake, Angel, Aster, Florence, Issac, Tarence, and Reece from Tir Nan Og?"

"Yeah, they are some great guys." Brandon said.

"So did Roxy come with you guys to Earth? Helia asked.

"Yeah, she is around. Actually here she comes now." Bloom pointed.

*Manual's POV*

There was the girl they called Roxy. She was beautiful and there were animals following her. Roxy looked down and started to laugh. The girls laughed with her. I looked to the guys and Sky said,

"Roxy is the fairy of animals."

I nodded and smiled to her. She smiled back and said,

"Hey guys. Long time no see. How are things? Who's the new guy?"

Sky smiled and gave her a hug. Each of the guys hugged her and Riven said,

"This squirt is Manual. He is a new member of the team. We took on a new recruit."

"Manual this is Roxy. She is also known to be princess of Tir Nan Og. But we know her as the amazing girl that helped us survive Earth." Sky explained.

"Yeah well, it was a plus side for me. I got some great big brothers and amazing magical sisters out of it. So welcome to the crazy family." Roxy said.

I smiled to her and said,

"Well, thanks. I have been feeling right at home with these guys and with the new squad that are with us that means I am not the new guy."

Everyone started to laugh. I enjoyed Roxy's laugh. It was light and loving. I did not know I was staring at her. Roxy looked over to me and smirk with a wink. Riven saw and started to laugh. He leaned over to Musa and whispered into her ear. She started to laugh.

*Third Person POV*

Everyone was enjoying their time on Earth. Stella looked over to Brandon and asked,

"So how are things with you?"

"I'm good. How about you? I miss you Princess." Brandon said smiling.

"Will you ever not call me Princess? And I am alright." Stella said smiling back.

"Well, I think it's a fitting nickname for you. Not because you are an actual princess but it's unique and I am the only one that will be able to call you it." Brandon explained.

Stella smiled and looked around she looked over to Tecna and Timmy. They were on their devices and you could hear them muttering about some sort of program.

"So have you had time to analyze the programs and docs I sent to you." Timmy asked.

"Yeah, I will be able to send it back to you soon." Tecna said.

"Awesome, why not send it now. Here is a link." Timmy started to type quickly.

He then gave Tecna a link. She smiled and sent it through. Timmy scrawled through everything and then saw something confused. He looked at Tecna and she asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Will you excuse me for a second?" Timmy said getting up and tapping Sky on the shoulder.

He whispered into his ear and Sky gave the guys a look and they got up and walked away quickly. The girls looked at each other confused. Bloom looked to Tecna asking,

"What is up with that?"

"I don't know. But let me check something." Tecna said looking back down to her device. She looked scared and then back up to the girls.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"I think I may have sent something that may be bad for us." Tecna spoke up.

Sky turned to Timmy and asked,

"What is it Timmy?"

"Look what Tecna just send me." Timmy said pulling up a document.

"What is it?" Riven asked.

"It's a program assignment that we had to do in class. I recognize this program because Issac asked for advice on it." Timmy explained.

"Why would she have it on her device?" Nex asked confused.

"That is what I don't know. I think the girls are hiding something. But I just don't know what." Timmy explained.

The guys looked over to the girls and they saw them whispering secretly. The girls looked back to the boys. They were doing something like a star down. Timmy walked over to the girls and asked,

"Tecna why do you have this program?"

Tecna looked to the girls and Bloom nodded. Tecna sighed and said,

"You need to know is that Issac and I are…


	11. Chapter 11

"You need to know is that Issac and I are helping each other out. He asked me to look at it and I guess it got mixed up with everything else. He is a close friend of mine and I help friends out." Tecna explained quickly.

The guys looked at Timmy but Timmy had other ideas. He just nodded and left it like that. Tecna could tell that Timmy did not believe in her lies. Tecna stepped forward and said,

"Oh Timmy, are you jealous of Issac?"

"What? NO!" Timmy started to stutter.

The other girls got what Tecna was doing and they started to do the same way. Bloom smiled to the girls and said,

"Oh I think they are Tecna. Our guy friends from Tir Non Og. They are pretty amazing."

The girls agreed and put in there two cents about themselves. You could see the guys were more distracted about what the girls were saying than anything else. The girls knew right there they have a hand on the situation.

"Don't worry boys. You could never be replaced. We have to much history to do that to you. You are just being paranoid." Roxy spoke up to calm the situation.

The guys sighed and everyone went back too relaxing and having a good time. After a while Timmy got a memo from Red Fountain. He looked at everyone with a sad look and said,

"We have to go."

"Oh that too bad." Layla said acting sad.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Sky walked over to Bloom and said,

"When you guys come back we have a few things to talk about. Alright?"

"Yeah," Bloom said with a smile.

Sky leaned in and kissed her cheek. That made Bloom blush even harder. All the girls ran over to Bloom smiling and trying not to laugh. Bloom just rolled her eyes and did not say anything. Layla looked at the girls and said,

"We have to go."

"Alright. We will be back soon. Don't worry." Bloom said putting an arm around their shoulders.

The girls changed into their male version and landed right in front of Red Fountain. Right then the guys landed and walked over to them.

"Hey, how was things on Earth?" Issac asked.

"It was alright. How was things here?" Riven asked.

"Alright, same old same old. How are the girls?" Florence asked.

"They are good. I think Sky here finally made a move on Bloom." Brandon said patting his back.

"That's impressive. How did things go then with Bloom?" Blake asked.

"It went well. I told her that when they come back I have a few things I want to talk to her about." Sky shared.

As they walked down the hall Aster asked Sky,

"So what do you want to talk to Bloom about?"

Sky looked at them and started to smile. He sighed and said,

"I am going to ask her to allow me to be my girlfriend. I just don't know how to ask her. She is something different and we have been through a lot."

"Maybe we could help you. We got to know the girls really well. We could actually help you all out." Aster stated.

The boys looked at each other unsure and Riven spoke up saying,

"I don't need no help getting the girl. Plus, Musa and I have a connection on our own that no one else understand but us. I think she already knows how I feel when I don't even know."

Everyone dropped the subject and kept walking. They all walked back to their room and just started to do their own thing. Timmy started to type quickly on his computer and Issac asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I am…


	12. Chapter 12

"I am just trying to find some answers about something. There is just something not right about the girls and I want to figure it out." Timmy admitted.

"What is bothering you Timmy?" Isaac asked.

She wondered if Timmy was going to do something that would make her have to react fast. She sat down by him and saw he was hacking into different servers.

"Who are you trying to hack?" Isaac asked.

"Well, you might say that I am being paranoid or something but I am trying to hack and trace Tecna's phone and computer." He admitted shyly.

"You do sound crazy Timster. The girls already explained it to us. The only reason you got that document was because of Tecna helping out Isaac." Brandon stated.

"I know but I think that is what Tecna wants us to think. So I want to see where she has been and the only way to do that is to see her history from her phone and track her. Then I will get answers. If I am wrong, then I will apologize and make it up to her. But if I am right," Timmy started.

"You will apologize and make it up to her." Sky said.

"Well, I guess so but also we can confront them and get the answers we need." He explained.

Tecna took out her small hand-held and started to type really quickly. Timmy went back to work. He got connection to her phone but then his computer started to freeze and shut down.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Timmy yelled as he quickly started to type and try to get access to his computer again.

"What happen Timmy?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. My computer is shutting down on me. It is like someone else hacked it and took over everything." He explained.

"Well, I only know one other person that can do that other than you and Isaac." Sky spoke up.

"Yeah and she is the fairy of technologies." Brandon added.

"You think Tecna did it?" Timmy asked.

"She is pretty smart. She probably has an alarm system to tell her when someone is trying to hack into her systems. She probably hacked into while you were hacking into her so that you would not notice her bug or something." Isaac explained.

"You are probably right. She would be able to know. Tecna is way smarter than me. She is a genius." Timmy stated.

"Wow you think highly of Tecna." Aster asked.

Timmy blushed and rubbed his hand back of his neck. He only did that when he was nervous or around Tecna, and she made him nervous. Stella looked over to Tecna and smiled.

"Well, why don't you ask her out if you think so highly of her?" She asked.

"I don't know Aster. I don't think she would go out with a guy like me. Look at me." He said moving his hand up and down.

"Well, I think you would have a chance. I got to know Tecna. She is just your type and a little birdy told me that she has a thing for you too. But she is too shy to say anything. She thinks you are not interested in her." Isaac admitted.

"Wow, really. I didn't know." Timmy said surprised.

"Told you, now are you going to ask her out the next time you see her or not?" Sky asked.

"I will think about it and see what my odds are." Timmy admitted.

Everyone dropped that subject. They knew that they would get nowhere with Timmy now.

It has been a week since they came back from Earth. Classes were going great for the girls and their connections with the guys are just getting stronger.

"Tecna I could not believe that you admitted that to Timmy." Stella blurred out. They were in Flora's and Helia's shared room alone. The guys had an extra class right now which gave the girls some free time to talk.

"I don't know. It just came out. But I am glad it did." She admitted.

"So what are we going to do about the Trix and all of this drama?" Flora asked.

"I think that we should continue with our experiment until they attack again. Maybe we can help out as guys right now until we need to use our powers." Bloom said.

"That could work." Tecna said.

"Well, then it is settled. We will be the guys until the experiment is done or we have to save the world." Bloom said.

They talked a little bit more and then Stella asked,

"So is it just me or is our connection with the guys stronger?"

"It is. I just hope that when we reveal ourselves that they will not take it in the wrong way. I don't want to ruin our friendship with them." Bloom said.

"Yeah, Riven and I are finally getting along and I am learning so much about him that I did not know already. Like how he thinks we have a connection that no one else can explain and that I already know his feeling. But actually I don't. He is so complicated when he is around me as a fairy." Musa admitted.

"I know. Like, Timmy is so calm and not nervous around Isaac but when you bring Tecna up he gets all weirded out." Tecna added.

"Well, they are guys in love. Right Bloom?" Stella said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Sky wants me to be his girlfriend." She said.

"Well, believe it girl because it is true. We heard it from his mouth personally." Right then they heard a noise and standing there was….


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, believe it girl because it is true. We heard it from his mouth personally." Right then they heard a noise and standing there was Helia.

The girls looked toward each other and did not know what to say. They were in their guy forms but they were not sure how much Helia heard. Bloom stood up and asked,

"How much did you hear?"

"Well, I think I heard enough Blake…. Or should I call you Bloom?" Helia stated.

"We can explain." Tecna spoke up.

"I hope you can. Because I do not like thinking about the negatives but right now my mind is going. You guys have been dudes all this time and we let you into our circle of trust. We told you things that we didn't want you fairies to know. Mostly about our feelings." Helia stated.

The girls looked to each other and sighed. They did not know what to do. Helia had a point there but they knew they had to tell him. If he told the others the whole plan would go downhill. Bloom spoke up first and said,

"We will tell you everything but you have to promise not to tell the others. Please?"

"Why shouldn't I tell the others? This is too much. We trusted you all. I will see if I should tell the guys after you explain." Helia explained.

Bloom nodded and started to explain,

"It all started with Faragonda and Saladin asking us if we wanted to do an experiment. We did not know about it until they explained it to us. They wanted to see how the students of red fountain would react to new student but also see how they react if those students were guys as girls. No one in this school besides Saladin knows that we are the Winx. This experiment is to see how different you guys treat us as guys over girls."

"We are trying to prove that there is no difference when it comes to us fairies fighting and learning alongside you guys." Musa stepped in.

Helia stayed quiet through the whole time they were talking. He had to process everything that was happening. But he could see where they were coming from. Helia finally decided what he was going to do.

"Alright, I may not be happy about this but I will not tell the guys." Helia admitted.

The girls thanked him and left. They wanted to give him some time alone. Flora was the last one in the room. She did not know what to say to him. He know knows that Flora knows that he has some sort of feelings for her and she has seen his paintings of her. She just stood there in the middle of the room. Helia walked past her and out onto the balcony. She knew that he wanted to be alone.

It has been a few days since Helia found out about the girls and he had kept to his promise. None of the other specialist knew about the experiment. But you could tell that Helia was acting different about them now.

"Hey Helia!" Sky yelled to him down the hall.

Helia turned around to see Sky running up to him. He smiled and said hi. He tried to walk away but Sky cornered him. He could see in Sky's face that he was worried. Helia has not been hanging out with the group lately.

"Hey man, where have you been? We haven't seen you for a while. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just been busy. Don't worry about it." Helia reassured him.

"Alright, how about we all go down to White Horse today and relax?" Sky suggested.

Helia thought about it and he did miss his friends but he did not know what to do about the girls. But he could not blow his friends off forever. Helia nodded in agreement. They headed off together to meet the other guys at the White Horse.

But right then the alarms went off. Sky looked over to Helia and they ran to find out what is going on. They ran into Timmy and Isaac.

"What is going on?" Sky asked.

"The school is under attack." Timmy screamed.

"Our squad is up in the base. We will meet you up there." Isaac screamed.

Sky and Helia ran up to the base and saw that everyone was there. Saladin was giving other squad leaders orders. They past Sky and gave him a worried look. Helia could not look at the girls. He had not talked or looked at Flora since then. But right now was more important than little drama.

"What is attacking our school?" Helia asked.

"More like who." Riven said pointed to the windows.

There floated the Trix. No one knew what to say. Bloom looked over the girls and did not know what to say. Right then Icy spoke up and screamed,

"Bring me the Winx! I know they are here."

The guys looked around confused. Sky screamed into the monitor and said,

"The Winx are not here. You know where they are. They are on earth."

"You really don't know do you. I think you should ask those close to you." Icy screamed and then created a blast to the building.

Right then the Trix disappeared. Sky turned around and asked,

"What does she mean?"

But before anyone could answer their question. They got an alert from Alfea. Faragonda came on and said,

"We need your help. Alfea is under attack by the Trix. They are too powerful. We can't do this without them."

The girls knew what they had to do. They were not going to let the Trix destroy their school and hurt their friends. They looked over to Saladin and he nodded.

Blake looked to Sky and the others and said,

"We truly are sorry. This is not how everything was supposed to be reviled."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked confused.

Right then there was a flash of light and…


End file.
